fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Next Chefs 2014
|female = |predecessor = PNC 2013 |successor = PNC 2015 }} The Papa's Next Chefs 2014 tournament was the fourth Next Chefs tournament, now for the new gameria Papa's Donuteria. Voting could be done on the Flipline website in the Blogs section in the Next Chefs category. The winners of this tournament were Tony and Scooter. Introduction Hey Everyone! It’s that time of the year again! Work has begun on the next Gameria here at Flipline Studios, so that means it’s time for Papa’s Next Chef 2014! As some of you may know, the Papa’s Next Chef tournament is a yearly challenge where you, the fans, get to choose who will be working at Papa’s next restaurant! We will be showcasing 2 battles each week, one for the guys position and one for the girls position. The winners of each week move on to the next round and one step closer to becoming Papa’s Next Chefs! This year we have the Mango Division, the Sugarplum Division, the Keylime Division, and the Dreamsicle Division. Let’s get this party started! Matches BOLD means the winner of that round. Mango Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Tuesday, March 11, 2014 - Tuesday, March 18, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3699 * 1A: Gremmie (1,950 votes) vs Timm (4,777 votes) * 1B: Sue (2,131 votes) vs Scooter (4,644 votes) 2A/2B: Tuesday, March 18, 2014 - Monday, March 23, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3712 * 2A: Carlo Romano (4,993 votes) vs Hugo (1,613 votes) * 2B: Skyler (3,007 votes) vs Sasha (3,661 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, March 24, 2014 - Monday, March 31, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3726 * 3A: Carlo Romano (4,333 votes) vs Timm (1,994 votes) * 3B: Scooter (4,796 votes) vs Sasha (1,550 votes) Sugarplum Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, April 21, 2014 - Monday, April 28, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3838 * 1A: Franco (1,625 votes) vs Tony (7,012 votes) * 1B: Trishna (4,706 votes) vs Mindy (3,955 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, April 28, 2014 - Monday, May 5, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3866 * 2A: Connor (3,463 votes) vs Deano (4,860 votes) * 2B: Ivy (4,067 votes) vs Tohru (4,290 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, May 5, 2014 - Thursday, May 8, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3916 * 3A: Deano (1,977 votes) vs Tony (4,418 votes) * 3B: Trishna (3,725 votes) vs Tohru (2,705 votes) Keylime Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, March 31, 2014 - Monday, April 7, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3763 * 1A: Wally (4,285 votes) vs Cletus (1,806 votes) * 1B: Kayla (1,891 votes) vs Akari (4,213 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, April 7, 2014 - Monday, April 14, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3791 * 2A: Kenji (2,479 votes) vs Johnny (4,185 votes) * 2B: Shannon (3,613 votes) vs Cecilia (3,088 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Monday, April 14, 2014 - Monday, April 21, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3808 * 3A: Wally (2,231 votes) vs Wally (2,231 votes) * 3B: Shannon (3,055 votes) vs Akari (3,939 votes) Dreamsicle Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, May 8, 2014 - Monday, May 12, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3952 * 1A: Robby (4,265 votes) vs Allan (3,375 votes) * 1B: Lisa (2,781 votes) vs Nevada (4,889 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, May 12, 2014 - Thursday, May 15, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3962 * 2A: Greg (2,291 votes) vs Matt (4,675 votes) * 2B: Clover (4,344 votes) vs Sienna (2,668 votes) Division Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, May 15, 2014 - Monday, May 19, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/3982 * 3A: Robby (2,970 votes) vs Matt (5,130 votes) * 3B: Clover (5,372 votes) vs Nevada (2,771 votes) Semifinals 1A/1B: Monday, May 19, 2014 - Thursday, May 22, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4001 * 1A: Carlo Romano (2,767 votes) vs Tony (4,345 votes) * 1B: Trishna (2,949 votes) vs Scooter (4,161 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, May 22, 2014 - Monday, May 26, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4021 * 2A: Johnny (3,104 votes) vs Matt (5,860 votes) * 2B: Clover (5,853 votes) vs Akari (3,122 votes) Grand Finals 1A/1B: Monday, May 26, 2014 - Monday, June 2, 2014 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/4032 * 1A: Tony (10,830 votes) vs Matt (3,311 votes) * 1B: Clover (6,463 votes) vs Scooter (7,916 votes) Trivia * Carlo Romano and Akari return as contestants in Papa's Next Chefs. ** Unfortunately, Bruna Romano did not return in this year's Papa's Next Chefs. ** But they both lost in the Semifinals. ** Akari won matches for the 1st time (she lost to Peggy in 1st Round of 2011's PNC) * The four divisions of the contest is named after 4 different topping syrups in Papa's Freezeria To Go!. * This is the 1st time Skyler, Kenji, Shannon, Trishna, Deano, Nevada, & Sienna will be joining this contest. ** Unfortunately, Skyler, Kenji, & Sienna lost in the division rounds in their debuts ** Trishna won her division in her debut just like Willow in Papa's Next Chefs 2013. ** But Trishna lost in the semifinals. * This is the 2nd time that Sasha won a match in this tournament. ** But, she lost to Scooter in the Mango Division Finals. * This is the 2nd time Ivy will be eliminated in the division rounds. ** Also, this is the 2nd time Ivy will be fighting against Tohru in this kind of competition. ** This is also the 2nd time Ivy lost to Tohru. * This is the 2nd time Timm & Tohru didn't advance to the semifinals. * This is the 3rd time that Scooter is in the first division of this kind of competition. ** This is also the 2nd time that Gremmie is in the 1st Division in this kind of competition. * This is the 2nd time that Scooter advanced to the semi-finals. ** This is also the 2nd time Tony, Carlo Romano, Matt, & Clover advanced to the semi-finals. ** This is also the 1st time that Tony and Scooter make it to the Finals. * Some customers that appeared in the past Papa's Next Chefs competition didn't come back such as Wendy and Hank. * This is the 2nd time Robby lost to a creator from Flipline Studios. * This is the 2nd time Matt is in the last division of this kind of competition. ** This is also the 2nd time Matt & Johnny will face off in this kind of competition. ** Johnny loses to Matt twice. * This is the 1st tournament where no customer who debuted in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! advanced to the semifinals. * This is the 1st Papa's Next Chefs Tournament where both of the creators advance to the semifinals and the finals. * This is the 2nd time that Carlo Romano loses in the semifinals, the first was against Cooper. * This is the 2nd time Matt & Clover reached the finals. ** This is also the 2nd time that Scooter and Clover will face off in Papa's Next Chefs. ** Clover loses to Scooter twice. * Matt is the only person in this year's finals who was not apart of the Dr. Cherry Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2013. * Tony and Scooter have surpassed the amount of votes that James and Willow received. * This the second time Matt & Clover lost the Finals. ** Matt lost 2 consecutive Next Chefs Tournament Finals. * This is the first Next Chefs Tournament where the customers who made it into the Finals and winners are animated. *In this tournament, Tony received the most votes any contestant has ever gotten. *Coincidentally, all the female contestants in the Mango Division's name's started with 'S'. * This is the first Papa's Next Chefs Tournament where both of the male finalists are based on real people. Rounds and Finals Mango Division Round 1 mango_round1a.jpg mango_round1b.jpg Round 2 mango_round2a.jpg mango_round2b.jpg Division Finals mango_round3a.jpg mango_round3b.jpg Sugarplum Division Round 1 sugarplum_round1a.jpg sugarplum_round1b.jpg Round 2 sugarplum_round2a.jpg sugarplum_round2b.jpg Division Finals sugarplum_round3a.jpg sugarplum_round3b.jpg Keylime Division Round 1 keylime_round1a.jpg keylime_round1b.jpg Round 2 keylime_round2a.jpg keylime_round2b.jpg Division Finals keylime_round3a.jpg keylime_round3b.jpg Dreamsicle Division Round 1 dreamsicle_round1a.jpg dreamsicle_round1b.jpg Round 2 dreamsicle_round2a.jpg dreamsicle_round2b.jpg Division Finals dreamsicle_round3a.jpg dreamsicle_round3b.jpg Semifinals Round 1 14Semifinals_round1a.jpg 14Semifinals_round1b.jpg Round 2 14Semifinals_round2a.jpg 14Semifinals_round2b.jpg Grand Finals This is happening!!! Can you believe the final match is upon us? For the girls division, we have two favorites competing to be Papa’s Next chef, Scooter and Clover. For the guys division, we have a match 10 years in the making. It’s the long debated, epic showdown between the two Flipline founders, Matt and Tony. Never have they battled before in a Next Chefs Tournament, and never will they again. Only one will win, while the other will walk away in complete and utter shame. This is history in the making! PNC14 Final_1a.jpg PNC14 Final_1b.jpg Winners Hey Everyone! The battle for Papa’s Next Chefs has raged on for over two and a half months. Throughout that time, we have all witnessed many surprise victories along with some stunning losses. Finnally though, the battle has ended, and the results are in. Papa’s Next Chefs will be… Tony and Scooter! The Papa’s Next Chefs Tournament is always a fun time around here at Flipline Studios. It’s that special time of the year when you, the fans, get to hand pick who will be center stage in our next game! We want to thank all of you for voting and for your awesome Flipline fervor! We make our games especially for you, and it’s really fun when we can get all our fans in on the process! So now that Papa’s Next Chefs 2014 is over, we can’t wait to see Tony and Scooter serving up some delicious donuts in Papa’s Donuteria! Category:Papa's Next Chefs Competitions Category:Tournaments